


The Third Wish (Cover Art)

by yukoyaoista



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Fantasy elements, Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: A glimpse at a deep brotherly love over the years that inevitably turns into something more.*“Would you come?”“What do you mean, Lockie?”“If I was sleeping like a dead boy in a castle with a huge hedge of thorns around it! Would you come and save me?”“Of course I would. I would fight my way through it like the biggest, meanest pirate and get you out.”“And kiss me to wake me up?”“Yes,” Mycroft said now. “I'd kiss you awake."





	The Third Wish (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Third Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680209) by [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda). 



**Author's Note:**

> My Sunshine, I love your new story!  
> I couldn't help but do a Cover Art for this new fic you are sharing with us.  
> LadyGlinda, hope you'd enjoy it! (A gift for your muse, because a Fairytale story was exactly what I was craving to read a long time ago!)
> 
> Yuko


End file.
